Brother Dearest
by LiliHayagame
Summary: A collection of drabbles focusing on Lucifer and Gabriel. #5: "Don't worry Luci! I didn't listen to any of them! 'Cause I knew he was lying! Luci loves Daddy! He would never try to disobey Daddy, right Luci?"
1. As Long as I'm Here

**As Long as I'm Here**

Lucifer growled softly as he watched his father's latest creation stumble around the Garden. The mere _thought _of his father seeing him and his brothers as inferior to these little insects made the anger bubble within him like never before. They were pathetic. Fragile. Easily broken.

What gave Him the right to order him to bow down to these disgusting little…

"Luci?"

He spun around, blade in hand, ready to maim whoever it was who dared sneak up on him, only to pause when he saw his youngest brother, little Gabriel, smiling innocently at him with those bright eyes.

"Hi! Whatcha doing, Luci?" The little one chirped happily, as if his older brother was not pointing a blade at his forehead.

"G-Gabriel…" Lucifer dropped his blade and grabbed his little brother's shoulders. "Don't you _ever _do that again!"

Gabriel blinked owlishly at him and tilted his forehead. "Why?"

"What why? I could've killed you!"

"Ohh…" Gabriel hummed, the smile returning to his chubby face. "Well, I know you wouldn't do that, big brother, and even if you did, I'm sure Daddy would bring me back," he explained cheerfully, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

By now, Lucifer had regained enough self-control to stop his hands from shaking. He ran through what Gabriel just said and felt more than slightly embarrassed at how he reacted. Obviously their father would bring him back, but that didn't stop him from panicking at the thought of nearly killing his little brother.

He sighed heavily and let go of Gabriel, who rocked on his heels. "So…whatcha doing here?"

"Just…admiring the view," Lucifer muttered. He gave the humans one last glare before he extended his wings and launched into the air, Gabriel following soon after.

He glided against the strong winds without a hitch, every now and then glancing behind him to make sure Gabriel was alright. He smiled proudly to find that they were only several feet apart. An incredible feat for an archangel who had only began to learn how to fly three days ago. He decided to cut his little brother some slack and slowed down to let Gabriel catch up.

"So, why'd you come find me?" Though it was not unheard of for Gabriel to seek out his brothers at random times, Lucifer knew that somehow Gabriel had a reason for coming to him.

"Well…" his little brother started, flapping his little wings a little slower now that he caught up with his older brother.

"Michael told me that someday I'd hafta grow up like you guys. That I couldn't play forever and that I should take up my res…uhh…res..pon…my _job_," Lucifer chuckled fondly at the attempt, but Gabriel didn't mind it. "…as an Archangel. That true, Luci?"

Lucifer stopped in his tracks, causing the little archangel to lurch forward, not at all expecting the sudden halt. He leaned down to be eye-level with his little brother, who raised an eyebrow at the action.

"If I have any say in it," he said, patting Gabriel's head. "then you can stay a kid for as long as you like, Gabriel."

That bright smile on Gabriel's face was almost enough to make him forget what he was planning to do.

Almost.

* * *

><p>That's drabble one, drabble two will be coming up shortly.<p>

After having a SPN Season 5 and 6 marathon with a friend, I suddenly found my heart reaching out to Gabriel. Poor thing only wanted his family back together and he gets stabbed in the gut by his big bro :'( I spell Gabe's nickname for Lucifer as Luci because somehow calling the devil Lucy seems so wrong in my mind xD

Some of these drabbles are related. They'll be labeled accordingly if they are anyway. So uh, reviews make wee!Gabe very happy!


	2. Payback Time

**Payback Time**

"Luci?"

Lucifer looked up from the scroll he was reading to raise an impatient eyebrow at his brother, who had suddenly materialized into the library and was now sitting on the pile of scrolls on his table. Gabriel smiled that cheeky little smile before taking the scroll from Lucifer and bonking him on the head with a gilded end, laughing at the comical expression on his brother's face as he slowly realized that the scroll he had been reading ten seconds ago was now being used to bludgeon him on the head.

"Play with me!" the youngest archangel demanded, giving him another hit for good measure.

Lucifer ground his teeth, all common sense restored, and wrenched the scroll from his little brother's grip before he could hit him for the third time.

"Was it really necessary to strike me on the head with scrolls just so you could ask me to play with you, Gabriel?" He hissed, narrowing his eyes at the big blue ones staring back at him.

He inwardly scoffed at his hypocrisy. As a child he used to have no qualms about throwing Michael's sword around when things didn't go his way.

"No, not really, but the face you make whenever I do something that catches you off guard is really funny." Gabriel laughed at the end of his statement, punctuating his amusement at his brother's folly, and proceeded to jump off the table and grab onto his brother's robes.

"Now come on, I'm really, really bored and Raphael was mean to me so I wanna have some payback," he whined, tugging at Lucifer's robes after every three words.

Lucifer stared pointedly at Gabriel. "So your twisted definition of "playing" is "mess with Raphael"?"

The little archangel nodded enthusiastically.

"And what exactly makes you think I want any part in this, Gabriel?" He asked sullenly, rolling up the scrolls on the table and gathering them up in his arms.

Gabriel seemed to give this question some very serious thought, for he let go of Lucifers robes and remained quiet as his brother restored the scrolls to their proper place on the shelves. Lucifer was not at all concerned with the ominous quiet. He would always be thankful for anything that could cause Gabriel to be quiet for more than five minutes.

"Because I know you don't like Raphael as much as I do and because I invented this really cool trick that I wanna try out on him," Gabriel answered confidently, grabbing hold of his robes once more and giving them an even more insistent tug.

He sighed and decided to humor his brother one last time. "Okay, suppose I'm interested in this little plan of yours," Gabriel brightened up at that prospect, but Lucifer help up a hand. "_Suppose_, Gabriel. I'm saying this as a hypothetical situation."

Gabriel stared at him blankly but nodded even though Lucifer was sure he had no idea what hypothetical meant. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and shove a scroll on vocabulary in his brother's face and just went on with the conversation.

"Anyway...suppose I'm interested..._what _exactly is this little trick you "invented" that you wish to try out on Raphael?"

Gabriel pouted indignantly at the heavily implied quotation marks and allowed his wings to carry him up to whisper in Lucifer's ear.

"See, remember that trick you taught me before on how to make things disappear? I found a way to make things disappear and no one'll find them."

Lucifer nodded at this. He left out that little piece of information on purpose, lest Gabriel decide to use it for his own amusement. Apparently, his omission of details wasn't enough to keep Gabriel from finding out how on his own.

"Yes, I get that, Gabriel. What I don't get is how you're planning to use this amateur trick to get back at Raphael. It's not like he has anything of importance that you can hide away. Also, he's stronger than you, so anything you hide, he'll find quickly," he explained patiently, the little interest he had in the subject slowly fading away.

Gabriel didn't seem at all deterred by this and leaned closer. "Thats why I asked for _your _help. You may not notice it but there's one thing he really, really loves, and we're gonna hide it from him. He'll never find it if _you _use your powers to hide it. He scared of you too, so he won't even dream of accusing you."

He paused at that, blinking. That...actually made a lot of sense. Gabriel took his reaction as a go signal and whispered his idea into his brother's willing ear.

Lucifer immediately dropped the scrolls and conjured up a mental image of what Gabriel had in mind. Gabriel looked up at his brothers frozen figure and shrieked as he was grabbed around the waist by a madly grinning archangel.

oOo

The eternal peace of Heaven was broken by a blood curdling scream that originated from the Archangel Raphael's personal quarters. Almost every angel within the immediate vicinity teleported just outside the Healer's quarters, but Michael got there before anyone else and blasted the golden door off its hinges. He rushed inside, preparing himself for any threat, only to stop upon seeing only Raphael in the room, wrapped tightly in a velvet sheet, staring at the shattered sheet of glass Michael presumed used to be a mirror.

"Raphael..." he started, cautiously, as if approaching a frightened animal. "Brother...are you alright?"

Raphael turned to him, eyes wide and panicked and complexion paler than what would be considered healthy. "M-My wings..."

Said appendages were being covered by the sheet wrapped tightly around Raphael. Michael's form tensed at the horrifying mental images of what could have possibly happened to his brother's wings, and he gently coerced him into taking the sheet off, hoping to get a look at the damage.

What Michael saw didn't cause him to gasp in horror or disgust, instead, caused him to laugh more than he had ever had in his life.

Raphael's wings were bald.

The offended archangel still hadn't regained his bearings quickly enough to wrap the sheet around himself again before more angels entered his quarters. As expected, the room was soon filled with occupants who were rolling on the floor, eyes tearing up as they shook with pure, unadulterated laughter.

Needless to say, Raphael was _not _happy.

But Lucifer and Gabriel sure were.

oOo

Three months after "the incident", Raphael was found sporting lightning bolts on his back instead of the usual feathery wings. Only a select few of the angels knew why this was the case, and anyone who dared ask found themselves resurrected the next day with the memory of a very pissed off archangel.

* * *

><p>HAHA! That's what you get for being such a mean brother, Raphael. :) Now, this was the by-product of me and my friend wondering why Raphael put up that spark show when he appeared. Then after several reruns of that episode we noticed that they looked like wings sprouting out of his back.<p>

Now why on earth would Raphael have electricity for wings?

Gabriel, you sly little trickster you...


	3. Not Anymore 1

**Not Anymore**

A week after his beloved brother betrayed their father and fought Michael, Gabriel found himself at the site where it all ended.

He sat at the edge of a gaping hole, legs dangling on the edge. The air was still heavy with Michael's residual Grace, showing just how much power he had used up in order to banish Lucifer out of their home. It made Gabriel shiver, but for some reason, his will kept him rooted to the spot. A flutter of wings caught his attention, and he lazily moved his gaze to his eldest brother.

Michael was giving him that calculating look, but Gabriel refused to acknowledge his presence any further. An accusing silence quickly settled between them, preventing any word to be exchanged. He returned his attention to the view below, and Michael gave a dissatisfied sigh before another flutter of wings signaled his departure.

He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Somehow he had a feeling why Michael insisted on seeking him out every few hours. Ever since Lucifer's betrayal, nearly every angel in the garrison was expecting him to turn against them as well, but the truth was, even _he _didn't know exactly what was going on until he saw Michael and Lucifer clawing at each other with his own eyes.

"_Luci? Luci, STOP! Micheal, what are you doing?"_

The air around him grew uncomfortably cold, and he shivered, wrapping his wings tighter around his body.

"_Gabriel get back, you fool!"_

"_Luci! Don't do this, please!"_

_For a split second, he caught his brother's eyes, and in it, he saw guilt, anguish and pain. Gabriel's heart swelled, it wasn't too late…_

_But at that very moment, Michael thrust his blade into Lucfier's chest._

Gabriel bit his lips, a futile attempt to keep the sobs at bay. Tears cascaded down his cheeks and he rubbed at them with his sleeve.

'Angels aren't supposed to cry,' a voice inside him chastised.

"I don't care," he hissed, and pushed himself off the edge, into the abyss.

_I'm not an angel anymore._

* * *

><p>Uhh..yes. Well, I have no explanation for this other than: I HAVE GONE ABSOLUTELY MAD WITH RAGE, ANGST AND TEENAGE DRAMA.<p>

Review?


	4. Not Anymore 2

**Not Anymore pt. 2**

When he opened his eyes, the world was no longer passing him by in a blur of indecipherable colors.

Instead, he was hanging, suspended in midair by hands gripping his upper arms tightly. He sighed as he felt the familiar Grace brushing against his own, laced with barely hidden confusion and rage. He tried to keep his panic down and gave a nonchalant laugh.

"I just wanted to go out for a while," he excused lamely.

Even without looking up he knew Michael was giving him _that_ look. He wriggled a little bit in his brother's grip, only to find out that his Grace was wrapped snugly around him, preventing him from moving more than a few centimeters.

"Uhh…Would you mind letting go of me now? 'Cause hanging by your arms is _not _an easy thing to do."

Still silence. Michael's grip didn't slacken one bit, and Gabriel was really starting to get uncomfortable. He tried to push against Michael's Grace with his own, trying to at least loosen his wings, but it was no contest really, he was the youngest and Michael was the eldest. All he could accomplish was getting Michael's finger to twitch.

He sighed dejectedly and was preparing to just stay like that all day, but he suddenly felt Michael let go of his arms and the weight of his Grace lifting off of him. Gabriel dared to look up at his brother and saw Michael cross his arms and float down to be level with him.

"I'm coming with you."

Gabriel was rubbing at his slightly bruised arms as he gave his brother a confused stare. "Excuse me?"

"You said you were going out. I'm coming with you," his tone was casual, but that sharp look in Michael's eyes told Gabriel that he really had no choice in the matter. He rolled his eyes, forced out a smile and stretched his sore wings.

"Fine."

He was already a mile away as soon as he replied. Letting Michael come with him didn't mean he had to wait for him.

For five seconds he was completely alone, but the sound of wings directly above him indicated that Michael had already caught up. He heaved a sigh. He was crazy for thinking that he could outrun his eldest brother anyway.

Michael settled himself beside him, and they glided at an easy pace, looking over the desert below.

The silence was nothing like the ones he shared with Lucifer when they went out flying together. The atmosphere was heavy and filled with suspicion and things unsaid. Every now and then Gabriel would catch Michael's gaze on him. It made him want to yell at Michael to spit it out and get this all over with so he can leave him alo –

"If Lucifer had asked…would you have joined him?"

Ahh…there it was. So he was sneaking around in his head too.

Gabriel looked over at his brother, a sarcastic smile on his face. "How long have you been hanging around in my head, Mikey?"

"Don't be difficult, Gabriel, I am only asking you – "

"Asking me _what_, brother?" Gabriel stop in mid-flight and turned to his brother, glaring fiercely. "What, now that Luci's gone you're looking for someone else to kick out?"

Michael held up his hands, hoping to placate him. "Gabriel that was not - "

"You're following me around because you think I'm gonna rebel too!"

"Gabriel, please – "

"Shut up!" Gabriel cut off, charging at Michael and plowed him into a nearby cloud, using his powers to keep it as solid as rock underneath them. He used Michael's shock to his advantage and straddled his brother, pressing his blade against Michael's neck. "How _could _you, Michael? He was our brother and you betrayed him without a second thought! You only care about making yourself look good in front of Dad, so don't you dare pretend that you give a rat's ass about me!"

At this point, Gabriel really had no idea what he was saying anymore. All he knew was that the cracked dam holding him together had broken. All his emotions, emotions that he wasn't _supposed _to have, were now running loose inside him. He let out all his anger and fury at Michael for Lucifer's banishment, for betraying their brother just because their Father told him to.

Michael had a tight grip on his wrist during his whole rant, making sure it stayed about an inch away from his skin, but that didn't spare him from any pain as Gabriel continued to poke and prod at the still-bleeding wound left behind by recent events. He tried to hide it, even as every word out of Gabriel's lips threatened an emotional response from him, he tried to keep his expression stony, hoping against all hope that it would be enough.

But as the anger slowly seeped out of Gabriel, he saw straight through it. Those eyes were a perfect mirror of his own, only worse. Realization kicked in and he felt his guilt intensify as he scrambled off his brother and dropped the blade. For days he had been so caught up in thinking that Michael was the coled-hearted bad guy, never considering that Michael had just been forced to choose between his father and his brother. Never thinking about how _he _was hurting and was never allowed to show anyone in order to set a perfect example to his younger siblings. How it killed him everyday knowing that it was all for _nothing_, because Father left as soon as Lucifer did, and he wouldn't answer no matter how hard any of them tried to reach him.

He looked up at his brother and saw not the commander of all Heaven, but a man who did everything for a happy ending, only to end up in a tragedy.

The sob tore out of him before he even knew it, and soon he was crying again. An arm circled around his shoulders and he instinctively leaned into the warmth. He buried his face in his brother's robes and clung to him desperately; needing, begging for security and forgiveness. Michael buried his face into his hair and held him tightly, and in that moment, it almost felt right. Normal. Big brother comforting the baby brother, holding him as he cried and whispering soft promises that it'll all be fine.

Only it wasn't fine, and it will never be. Their Father left, Lucifer was gone, and Raphael just didn't care anymore.

"I'm sorry...I - I'm so sorry..."

"So am I."

How did they become so broken?

* * *

><p>Aaaaand, cameo from big brother Michael. The poor guy doesn't get enough love. In my mind, despite kicking Lucifer out (which was a real jerkass move btw), I think he really did love him. He only loved their Daddy more. :( Boo-hoo.<p>

Yes, I didn't want Gabriel plunging to Earth so early in the game. There's still lots of fun to be had in Heaven even when Luci's not around anymore.

I might continue this, or I might start a completely unrelated drabble. Decisions, decisions...


	5. What Would You Do for Love?

"Gabriel, for once please just listen to me!"

"NO! You're lying! Luci! I want Luci!"

"GABRIEL!" Lucifer rushed in, sword ready, at the sounds of Gabriel's screams and his eyes immediately blaze with fury at the sight of Michael with his hands around a crying Gabriel's upper arm. "Michael, you bastard, let go of him!"

Lucifer moved to stand between his two brothers, swinging his blade at Michael, who blocked it with ease.

"I won't let you corrupt our little brother you scheming…"

"Shut up, Michael! You were the one who made him cry!"

Michael glanced down at the sobbing little bundle behind Lucifer and he sagged, the gravity of the situation dawning on him. The blade in his hand disappeared but he continued to glare at Lucifer.

"I swear Lucifer, if you drag Gabriel into your…"

Lucifer was no longer listening, more focused on Gabriel. He pulls his upset baby brother into his arms and flies away, leaving an irate Michael behind.

He isn't quite sure where he lands, but they are alone and that was all that he needed at the moment. He moves to sit against the cloud that obediently solidifies against his back and repositions Gabriel so that his face is buried at the crook of his neck as he sits on his lap. Lucifer silently marvels at how much Gabriel has grown, but his train of thought is broken by Gabriel's muffled voice against his ear.

"Luci…"

He glances down at his little brother and strokes his hair encouragingly. "Yes, Gabriel?"

Gabriel pulls away slightly and doesn't meet his eyes as he replies. "Michael said a lot of mean things about you."

Lucifer stiffens and narrows his eyes at the thought of Michael feeding Gabriel all his theories about his intentions and wavering loyalty. He could only picture Gabriel as he vehemently denied his brother's accusations regarding him. He clenches his jaw and tightens his hold on his little brother. He would have Michael someday for this.

Gabriel, probably misinterpreting his silence as anger towards him, quickly tried to clear his name.

"Don't worry Luci! I didn't listen to any of them! 'Cause I knew he was lying! Luci loves Daddy! He would never try to disobey Daddy, right Luci?"

His voice steadily grew desperate as he continued, as if trying to convince himself that Michael really was lying. Lucifer looked into his eyes and almost wished he didn't. He could see the love Gabriel had for him but instead of the usual comfort he felt in the knowledge that Gabriel values him more than anyone, he felt choked. It was a near miracle that he managed to keep his voice from cracking as he answered.

"That's right."

Gabriel smiles brightly and relief fills those eyes as he buries his damp face into Lucifer's pristine white robes.

Lucifer's smile promptly slips off his face. It was steadily getting harder each time, but he didn't care. He had to keep Gabriel from knowing. He couldn't know that Lucifer was planning to rebel. He couldn't know that Michael was telling the truth.

He couldn't know…because Lucifer promised to keep him from growing up too fast…too soon…

_"As long as I have any say in it,"_

And if that meant using every ounce of his strength to hide every wound radiating with Michael's Grace (because he couldn't bear burdening him with the knowledge that he and Michael have no hope of seeing eye to eye anymore), smiling throughout their time together even if all he wanted was to get away (because he's afraid that every minute spent with Gabriel was slowly weakening his resolve), and lying through his teeth whenever Gabriel asked if he loved their father (because he knows that he could never, ever drag Gabriel down with him if this didn't go as he planned)...

_"you can stay a kid as long as you want, Gabriel."_

Then so be it.

* * *

><p>I am so sorry...I just had my first year of college and I've had several fandom switches because seriously, I don't even know what SPN is on at the moment but I am trying to re-immerse myself into the fandom as well as juggling my writing with my newfound love for drawing.<p>

Please be notified that I will never leave any fic dead. I might find a way to wrap this up after ten or so chapters since it is a drabble collection...


End file.
